


Blood is thicker

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon!Dean, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is tempted by Deans demon blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood is thicker

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by perfectopposite on tumblr

Green eyes turn Black. Staring soulless at Sam. The face is battered and bruised.

A smirk creeps over Dean’s swollen bloody lip as Sam stands trembling over him wiping his bloody nose he got from their fight.

A demon. His brother was a fucking demon. Demon blood is dripping from his mouth. Sam had some of it spilled on his shirt when he hit Dean.

Still panting Sam stares back at the strange but yet familiar face.  Sam steps closer. Something pulls him toward Dean. He breaks the eye contact and looks away.

“Oh, come on Sammy that was all?”

Sam glares back at green but a darker shade.

 “I don’t want to fight you.”

Dean closes the distances between them.

“You don’t have to. You wouldn’t even stand a chance. Unless…”

Sam narrows his eyes at Dean as he licks some of the blood from his lip. Sam’s eyes become wide. “No!”

Dean chuckles.

“You used to like that. Like the power it gave you.”

Sam just shakes his head but licks his lips at the same time making Dean smirk again.

Dean brushes a bloody strain from his chin with two fingers and holds them out to Sam. Trying to hold himself together Sam stands completely still now and looks at him. He tries not to look at the blood but suddenly it’s against his lips and he sucks it from Deans fingers.

Sam pulls away panting heavily.

“That’s it, good boy, Sammy.”

A cut. More blood runs down, dripping to the floor.

A second later Sam’s mouth is on Dean’s wrist, sucking the demon blood out of it as if he is starving.

Dean’s eyes flash black again and he grins. Finally he got his brother back at his side again.


End file.
